User talk:Aesopos
User talk:Aesopos/Archive (October 14, 2007 until April 13, 2008) *User talk:Aesopos/Archive2 (April 14, 2008 until June 25, 2008) Governors Hi Gov. Washington, Yesterday I finally settled the date on which our states were historically founded: 1905. That means that since that year every two year a new Governor was elected in the state elections. Can I ask you as Gov. of Seven to make a list of the Governors of your state from 1905 to 2007? You can find a full list of all the elections here. If you don't feel like doing this, no problem, then I'll find somebody else to do it, or I'll do it myself. Hope to hear something soon, : 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::By the way: could you please make an archive of your personal talk page? It was become very long 08:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do not quite understand what you are asking, I mean: do you want me to invent names and make a list? I'm most willing to do this. ::I'll don't remember how to archive, but I'll start working on it immediately. ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, as you know: not our entire history was already written. And an important step in that process was the foundation of the states. So I settled a date, 1905, and so now on we can fill in the history per state, including the Governors. What I am asking indeed, is to "invent" a list of Governors of your state. People of Seven/Kinley that were involved in politics. Many of those names will be invented, others you might find in a history section. Ca va? 08:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::ça va seul... ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:52, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: What do you mean? 08:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I mean that I just polished my shoes ( ¿Lars Washington? Seven 08:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :The first Governor of Seven was: Huckleberry Flint, using as a slogan during his election campaign: Huckleberry is your Huckleberry, a way of saying that he was just the right person for the job http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huckleberry. ::To which list I add this first nam ? Will you show me the way ? Thnks a billion ::BTW, what should I do for not having these red links in my handwriting at Libertas ? ¿Lars Washington? Seven 09:58, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::# Well, you could start on a test page, for example User:Aesopos/Governors, and then I could fill them in in a regular list if that's fine with you. :::# One possibility is uploading the same image under the same name in Libertas, another one is using a template as signature. Then you have to add to the signature part of "my preferences" and (niet aanvinken) the little box underneath. Then you can make the same template on both wikis, but use another content. 10:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Fidelius They have removed Fidelius from some town and neighborhood maps in LIbertas! They have done the same to A. Ter Borst Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, 26 June 2008 (UTC :Interesting, you know what, I'll find a nice place from them at UWN Lars 14:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Holidates Hey, can I ask you what dates you are on holiday or what days you expect to be inactive? We as site administrators would like to plan our holiday period and it could be helpful to know who's gone when. Not obliged, but prefered. 17:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Let's say by the end of next week till mid August. 07:51, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for cooperating and I would already like to wish you a happy holiday 08:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::On behalf of the LWFC and meself (:P) I would also already like to wish you a happy holiday :) --OWTB 08:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, zoals je ziet is je handtekening terug in de war :) Ik heb je enkele dagen dan ook het foute advies gegeven: je moet het vakje onder "handtekening" bij "mijn voorkeuren" niet afvinken, maar juist áánvinken. Kan je dat eens proberen? 14:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) : Tjah, ik zal het wel nooit begrijpen, maar heb het reeds aangepast. 14:58, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Tja, 't was mijn fout :) Maar nu is het dus weer super-duper-in-orde 15:10, 5 July 2008 (UTC). :::No prob, heb je super-duper in mijn voorkeurslijstje bewaard en kan dit nu ook gebruiken. 15:14, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::: 15:15, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp, my signature goes bananas again 08:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello! Pierlot McCrooke 11:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Hello ! Lars Washington 11:10, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::There is nothing happenig at UWN Wiki (that has now Ziltland as theme) Pierlot McCrooke 11:15, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::I know, but I do not understand it anymore as yesterday I received a message from User:Lokixx on that subject, suggesting to add Ziltant to geofictie (something you had suggested before if I remember well). I kind of liked the idea, but I am still very uncertain of what is going to happen now as I suggested to leave the technical side from it to him. Do you have another suggestion? Maybe I better stay at UWN with Ziltland after all. Lars Washington 12:30, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:27, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Governor Take a look at THIS. I'd like to hear your opinion. Patrick McKinley 17:37, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :It looks like he's taking a break. But he'll soon be back I hope :) --OWTB 11:14, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Lars, I'm glad you're back Had a good trip? By the way: Big Man (he's back! ) and I have a proposal on a new town, probably in Seven. We woul have liked your opinion as one of our most important citizens and Governor of Seven. This is the link: User talk:Big Man/The Strip. 09:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :As a matter of fact, I am not back, just wanted to correct the mess I created yesterday and wanted you all to know. No hard feelngs from OWTB (I hope) I will not edit till next week, to difficult computer on my break-stay. Guess thos computer does not like me at all. Plzzzze be patient till I return. This was suppoes to be a nice break but when UP are gettting kind of vandalized, I start worrying. BTW, what is the reason of wiki's ? I thought this had something to do with learnin to wiki but apparently I goy it totally wrong (confused) --Lars Washington 10:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::No you're not wrong, you're absolutely right. There have been troubles between people, both clearly visible and both hidden on secret wikis. We are willing to clear them out and I'm working on something with our good Prime Minister. I hope you can still enjoy a great holiday then and wherever your holiday destination/location might be: I wish you the best! Enjoy! 10:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for yor everlasting patience and good faith. You are a wonderful person and a great King and your team is a star team ! Smile and Naranjas. sys --Lars Washington 10:51, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Blocks A block is not allways a solution. The king thinks blocking is allways a solution, but it is not. Sometimes thou needest to talk or to discuss. And sometimes thou needest to do something thou doestn't like, it is part of life. Imagine that everybody does thinks he like. For example, thou doestn't like thy neighbor, and thou decidest to hurt or even kill him. It is the same with the king blocking people because he doesn't like them. I didn't saw it in asking the independency of Hurbanova until now. They were right, but they weren't given a chance. After a few minutes they were blocked allready. Maybe I am blocked too real soon or a warning, because now I'm saying things the king doesn't like. Thou art able to compare this to the church reformation. Even though I'm strongly believing in catholicsm, they have made mistakes and I don't deny that because it's a fact. The king has made many mistakes than to, but he does deny that. If thou lookest to what happend in the church reformation, thou wilt easily see the friends of the king are catholics and the others are protestant. People with no opinion are orthodox. We must now come together, talk and find a solution. Before it is to late and this country can't be saved any longer. Jamal Hustróva 05:32, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Lars Washington leaves? ^ --OuWTB 10:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::What is the point in living in a country where there is no leadership? Chaos will rule shortly and I am not very keen on anarchisme. As it happens, I do not know my place in this game anymore Lars Washington 11:32, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Jammer dat je ook gaat vertrekken. Robin Ferguson 17:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Een leider zal wel komen binnenkort, maar of het Dimitri is... --OuWTB 06:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) MOTC Dear Member of the Congress, Lately there has been quite some political activity. A lot of proposals can be already voted for in the Second Chamber or are in the making in the First one. Here is a list of things you should take a look at: * The renewed LANDFA Act * The Fourth Amendemend * The recognition of South Ossetia and Abkhazia * The recognition of the Lovian Dollar * The First State Report I hope to see your votes/comments soon, the Prime Minister 07:51, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lars! Gelukkig! Ik ben blij om te zien dat jij een èchte Loviaan bent, trouw en loyaal voor eeuwig! --OuWTB 16:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : Lars Washington 06:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Lars I am repairing lovia becuase alexandru and owtb have murdered this country Pierlot McCrooke 17:58, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :What a terrible expression this is. Let's say they wanted us to believe they had fascistische trekjes . I am very glad you keep a close eye on Lovia and I feel confidenced that with a little bit of help from our mutual friends, this will be sorted out very shortly. Lars Washington 06:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) User talk Pierlot What, about the persona non grata? Maybe it's best to ignore it (I'm no admin, so I can't help it - see my reverts). Anyways, please, see Forum:National Salvation. I would be very thankful if you would vote :). BTW, nice picture on your UP! :D Bucureştean 10:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :A good initiative, I would say (article about the king) . BTW, sorry als het klinkt als aandringen, but don't forget to vote in ~68 hours, the vote will be closed at 10 o'clock English time, after three days. Bucureştean 13:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Forum:First Chamber. --Bucureştean 16:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I've Returned Due to my computer system blocking this website I couldn't edit for a few months. It has recently been unbocked so im back editing again. Which article needs updating?Ligency 13:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT Please Check This Out: The Act To Save Lovia Fuji12345 04:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Restoring the political landscape Hi Aesop, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I Might give it a thought. Aesopos 04:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thank you, I would like to ask what happened during my absence but I have the feeling that it isn't worth asking. Am I right? 13:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::You are totally right, All Quiet on the Western Front... Aesopos 15:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I wish I weren't! To bad things have gone the way they went... Do you happen to now which users are still active? 11:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::To be honest, I do not have a clue. (As usual I guess) Aesopos 11:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Counting on you Hey there Lars! Can I count on you to become one of our provisional Congressmen? I really think you could be an essential part in that Congress - having known you for many years. There are no obligations, and if all goes well, we will have an elected Congress very soon. Would you like to take up this task for this short period? Lovia could thrive again! So, please let me know whether you are willing to embrace the new Lovia. Greetings, Yours truly 13:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm still here Anything I can do?Ligency 10:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) As you're a Congressman Don't forget to vote in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 16:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :And there's another proposal in the 2nd Chamber as well, about the abolishment of a finance law. 10:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Member of Liberal Democrats Welcome! And thanks for participating on the Train Village Town Hall Forum. --Bucurestean 08:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aesopos you are now me~mber of two parties Pierlot McCrooke 09:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll have to adapt that of course. BTW; what is the other party I am a member off? You know, my memory is not the best --Lars 10:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Youre now member off Walden Libertarian Party and Liberal Democrats. You should drop one of these Pierlot McCrooke 10:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmh, difficult decision, I think I'll have to do the iene miene mutte, tien pond grutte, iene miene mutte, tien pond graan... Or maybe the two parties could be clever and also merge. If you ask me, we do not need too many political parties. There is a consensus on many issues anyway, so, keep it simple, I'd say. --Lars 10:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Feel free to do as you like! I agree with you on the party issue. Merging however is not always the best option: our pluralism should be held alive as well ^^ 10:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I have a question: is there a Lovian law saying one is not allowed to be a member of different political parties? I mean, on voting this may not be an issue, because one is entitled to 1 vote only. But, being a member of different lovian political parties should give one the opportunity to participate in conversations, thus striving to reach consensus with everybody. Cause, in the end, all democratic parties have good and less good proposals, a bit like IRL --Lars 10:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is no such law. What is true however, is that the parties itself might find it confusing that their members are not "loyal" to the party. I would say: you can be a member of both parties if that is what you like, but you will have to choose for which party you will be a candidate for MOTC 10:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC)